hhfandomcom-20200215-history
John Rich
John Rich (born 1925) is an American director and producer, who directed or produced episodes of such television shows as Our Miss Brooks, I Married Joan, The Rifleman, The Andy Griffirh Show, Mr. Ed, Gilligan's Island, Hogan's Heroes, Sanford and Son, All in the Family, Maude, Barney Miller, Benson, Murphy Brown and MacGyver from the early 1950s to the beginning of the 21st century. Director * Our Miss Brooks (1952) (TV Series) * I Married Joan (1952) (TV Series) * Colonel Humphrey Flack (1953) (TV Series) * Where's Raymond (1953) (TV Series) * Dateline: Disneyland (1955) (TV) * Screen Directors Playhouse (1956) (TV Episode) * Conflict (1957) (2 TV Episodes) * Gunsmoke (1955) (14 TV Episodes) (1957-1969) * The Rifleman (1958) (TV Series) * The Rough Riders (1958) (TV Episode) * Hotel de Paree (1959) (TV Series) * Riverboat (1959) (TV Series) * Law of the Plainsman (1959) (TV Series) * Outlaws (1960) (TV Series) * The Andy Griffith Show (1960) (TV Series) * Bonanza (1959) (5 TV Episodes) (1960-1968) * The Twilight Zone (1959) (2 TV Episodes) (1960-1963) * The Americans (1961) (TV Series) * Mr. Ed (1961) (TV Episode) * The Dick Van Dyke Show (1961) (15 TV Episodes) * McKeever & the Colonel (1962) (TV Series) * Wives and Lovers (1963) * The New Interns (1964) * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (1964) (TV Series) * Roustabout (1964) * Gilligan's Island (1964) (3 TV Episodes) * Run for Your Life (1965) (TV Series) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) * Boeing (707) Boeing (707) (1965) * I Spy (1965) (TV Episode) (1966) * Summer Fun (1966) (TV Episode) * That Girl (1966) (TV Series) * T.H.E. Cat (1966) (TV Episode) * Easy Come, Easy Go (1967) * My World and Welcome to It (1969) (TV Series) * The Brady Bunch (1969) (2 TV Episodes) * Make Room for Granddaddy (1970) (TV Series) * Sanford and Son (1972) (TV Series) * Maude (1972) (TV Series) * Good Times (1974) (TV Series) * All in the Family (1970) (17 TV Episodes) (1972-1974) * Clarence Darrow (1974) (TV) * On the Rocks (1975) (TV Series) * The Jeffersons (1975) (TV Series) * Barney Miller (1975) (TV Episode) * Sunshine (1975) (TV Series) * Mother, Juggs & Speed (1978) (TV) * Billy (1979) (TV Series) * Dorothy (1979) (4 TV Episodes) * Benson (1979) (20 TV Episodes) (1980-1982) * Newhart (1982) (TV Series) * Condo (1983) (TV Series) * Amanda's (1983) (TV Series) * Mr. Sunshine (1986) (TV Series) * Dear John (1988) (TV Series) (3 episodes) * Nearly Departed (1989) (TV Series) * Baby Talk (1991) (TV Series) * The Man in the Family (1991) (TV Series) * Walter & Emily (1991) (TV Series) * The Second Half (1993) (TV Series) * The Good Life (1994) (TV Episode) * Murphy Brown (1994) (TV Episode) * If Not for You (1995) (TV Series) * Hudson Street (1995) (TV Series) * Something So Right (1996) (TV Series) * Pistol Pete (1996) (TV) * Mr. Rhodes (1996) (TV Series) * Payne (1996) (TV Series) Producer * New Comedy Showcase (1960) (TV Episode) (producer) * All in the Family (1971) (TV Series) (producer) * On the Rocks (1975) (TV Series) (producer) * Benson (1979) (TV Series) (executive producer) * MacGyver (1985) (TV Episode) (executive producer) * Mr. Sunshine (1986) (TV Series) (executive producer) * MacGyver: Lost Treasure of Atlantis (1994) (TV) (executive producer) * MacGyver: Trail to Doomsday (1994) (TV) (executive producer) * Young MacGyver (2003) (TV Series) (executive producer) Self * ''Whatever Happened to... Clement and La Frenais? (1997) (TV Series) * The E! True Hollywood Story: The Brady Bunch (1999) (TV Episode) * Inside TV Land: The Dick Van Dyke Show (2000) (TV) * Who Is Alan Smithee? (2002) (uncredited) (TV) * Inside TV Land: 40 Greatest Theme Songs (2002) (TV) * Intimate Portrait: Florence Henderson (2003) (interviewed) (TV) * TV Land Moguls (2004) (mini) (TV Series) * TV Land's Top Ten: All in the Family Episodes (2006) (TV Episode) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * John Rich at the Internet Movie Database Rich, JohnRich, JohnRich, JohnRich, John